Tomorrow Is Always Better Rewrite
by La'Rae and Ninjas Incorporated
Summary: This was the relationship we had, he was my very best friend who I could tell anything and everything to he would protect me against my demons.disregard the oringinal plot it has changed so it flows better with the story after this one.HikaruXOC KyoyaXOC
1. Stating Over

My name is Kyoko Everest I'm sixteen and live in America with my father Jonathan Everest. My mother is a mid thirties Japanese woman named Ayame Tanaka. I looked like my mother with long dark brown and large purple blue eyes, French father.

It was an ungodly hour in the morning and I was finishing up a 5 page homework assignment for Physic which I hated with I passion. Which is funny cause that's my best friends Kisa and Kyoya Ootori favorite subject, oh to the smart physic loving people.

At 6a.m my life changed my mother who I haven't seen in 3 years due to my abuses alcoholic father called. "Hey my baby girl." She chirped in a high pitch tone.

"Mom?" I asked disbelief showing in my voice.

"Yep, I have an offer for you." She said happily.

"What is it?" I asked as I stood up from my desk putting my homework safely away in my school bag. I opened my door to make sure no one was up.

"I want you and Lena to come live with me In Japan, I've bought you online tickets for Japan if you both chose to leave. Lena parents have okayed it" she said seriously my mother who is never serious wants me to come home how can I refuse it?

"I accept-"I was cut off by a loud crashing sound.

"Dads home I got to go." I said she said something really quick. "Your plane leaves at 10:39." She said and hung up.

"Kyoko Mai-lee(like Miley) Everest!" my father yelled as he opened my door.

I had just enough time to get on my bed with my Laptop in hand to look like I was doing something. "Yes father?" I asked as I closed my laptop.

"Your friend Lenora is here." Lena is a 14 almost 15 freshman at my high school I've known her for a really long time longer than she thinks.

Lena appeared in the doorway with a bright smile on her face. Lena wasn't very tall not even 5.0 I bet shortness runs in the family, she came and jumped next to me as my printer started printing our tickets.

"Your parents okayed it?" I asked her as she lays on her back as I get up and throw all my favorite clothes in a bag, put the tickets in a folder and put said folder in my purse.

"Yah they were actually happy to see me go, why is that?" she asked.

"I'd love to tell you Cookie but I am sworn to secrecy by Coal." I answered her as I walked over to my closet to get dressed.

"That's no fair Kyo-oneesan." She whined.

"You'll live." I mumbled.

I had on a long pair of black jeans with a green tee shirt. I put my messenger bag over my shoulders and grab my ipod and laptop.

When we get to the front door of the way to large house for four people three of which are never there I yell up the stairs to lie to my father. "Dad I going to Lena's for the weekend bye." He would be pissed when he figure out I wasn't coming back.

We made it to the airport around 9oclock checked in and waited. Lena was wearing a green and orange tank top with blue jean long shorts. Her short hair was in two identical low piggy tales with light green ribbons around them.

1 hour later.

"Please buckle your seat belts will be taking off at once." The flight attendant said cheerfully over the inter com.

I buckled my belt so did Lena, She pulled out a coloring book and a box of colors. I put my earphones end and feel asleep, it's a 13hour plane ride from the New York to Tokyo Japan nonstop this plane is taking us straight there.

I feel asleep soon after I think Lena did too.

13 hours and 45 minutes later Tokyo airport

I was currently being hugged to death by my mother and grandmother. "Oh I've missed my baby girl so much." My mother exclaimed.

"I feel so left out." Lena said only to be hugged by my grandmother.

"Don't worry my dear we haven't forgotten about you." Granny said.

Soon my mother released me and a smile tugged at me as I saw someone who I missed dearly. "Kyoya-kun." I cried happily as my arms wrapped around him.

"Kyoko is there a reason why you are making hard for me to breathe." He smirked at me.

"Sorry." I said sheepishly as I went to release him but his wrapped his arms around me . "I don't remembering asking you to let go my dear." He whispered in my ear. This was the relationship we had, he was my very best friend who I could tell anything and everything to he would protect me against my demons.

He let go after that as another person tackled me. "ONEESAN!" it yelled turns out it was Kisa Ootori my unbiological baby sister she 15 almost 16 and is way too much like Fuyumi and Kyoya for one's own good.

"Hey Imoutosan." I said as I wrapped my arms around her she returned the hug.

"I've missed you so much Kyoko ." she said and I whipped her tears from her eyes.

"No need to cry Kisa ." I told her.

"Awww how sweet!" my mother cried happily.

"Realy Mother?" I asked as I looked back at them Lena now holding a black hair little girl.

"Is that?" I asked.

"That is Yumiko your little sister." Yumiko was the last child my mother and father had together before the divorce was final. Dad got me and the two older children who moved out recently to go to college. Mom got Yasushi and Yumiko and stayed in Japan in her home on my grandparent's complex village thing.

Yumiko was born four months after father had taken us to the States. I was about to squat down to tell her to come to me when I feel a pair of arms wrap around my waist. It was Yasushi my 13 year old little brother. I ruffle his dirty blonde hair and kissed his forehead.

"Yoko don't do that." He complained.

"I haven't seen you in 3 years my darling little brother I have the right to hug you ruffle your hair and kiss you." I said happily as he poked my side making me yelp in pain.

"Bruise there hurts." I mumble as he looked at me in a terrified way.

"What happened to you?" he asked.

"I can't tell you." I said as I held my side in pain Lena looked worriedly at me, sharing my pain.

I say my goodbyes to Kyoya and Kisa and mom puts us in her giant SUV, at takes us home. My room looks like it did 3 years ago, green and black no changes were needed at all. I laid on my bed as Lena came and laid beside me. She laid her head on my bruised stomach I winced in pain but I would be fine as long as the stitches didn't come out.

Maybe my life was going to change for I knew as a fact that Tomorrow is always better.

XOXOXOXOXOXOX

So what do you think about the first chapter of the rewrite. Please tell me what you think and I'll try to update soon. Love the Ninjas.


	2. No Choice

Monday morning I woke up with a blonde blob curled up in my side. Lena hair was messy over her pale skin; she opened her left eye and looked at me. "Do we have to get up?" she asked in her tired state.

"Yes cookie we have to get up and get ready for school, and wear yellow dresses." I said as I got out of my bed.

I walked into my closet and pulled out two yellow dresses. I threw the smaller on one at Lena, "In Japan highschool is actually for ages 16, 17 and 18, but mom let the chairmen take a look at your grades and he put you in the first year class." I said as I walked into my bathroom and brushed my hair.

I walked back out to find Lena wearing the yellow dress with to pig tails on her head with red ribbons on them. I had the same dress on but that was called for since it was uniform. My hair was in a high pony tail with the same color red as the ribbon on the dress.

The drive to Ouran wasn't that long and after we got out and our schedule and direction since this school if so freaking large we were off to our first class. I had asked Chairmen Suoh if I could walk Lena to her first class, he gave me a pass to be on the floor and a note to give to my teacher if I was late getting back to my class.

I walked Lena to her first class, she stopped at the door before she went in she jumped up in hugged me. "I'm scared." She whimpered.

"You're going to be fine there going to love you." I told her and put her down, hugged her and pushed her into her first class.

I walked back down to the 2nd year hall. I walked into a room with a very unhappy looking man. "Ms. Tanaka your late." He barked.

"Sorry sensei I was taking my friend to her class in the 1st year ward, I have a pass and a note to prove it." I answered and handed him my things.

"Very well Ms. Tanaka will you introduce yourself to the class." He asked nicely.

"Hai sensei."

"Hello every one I'm Tanaka Kyoko, I've just moved back here from America. I hope we can all have a good time this year." I smiled and tilted my head to the side.

"That's very nice Ms. Tanaka please go sit by Mr. Ootori." He said and pointed at Kyoya.

I walked over to Kyoya as I felt a few people glare at me as I made my way to my new seat. I pulled out a notebook and started taking notes. Class was boring and ended soon, as I left my class room I felt someone jump on me I turned around and looked at my back at Lena smiling happily at me.

"Guess what there twins in my class!" She yelled with excitement then put her mouth by my ear.

"And a girl dressed up as a boy, her name is Fujioka Haruhi." Lena whispered as I walked down the hall.

"That's very interesting, I'll ask Kyoya about it later." I told her as she stayed on my back and I walked outside to the garden.

"Do you not have any classes this hour?" she asked me.

"No this is the Physic hour and that really long report was my last assignment for that class back in America, so Chairmen Suoh showed the teacher that would have been my Physic teacher my report so I don't have that class. It just started last week for the students here." I explained to her.

"Oh, I don't have class this hour ether it's a free period. Which is strange because school just started and hour ago." She said as her arms clung around my neck.

"Is there a reason you on me Lena." I asked as I picked a flower from the garden.

"Yes there is, it's hard to talk to you when I'm on the ground I feel like I can't hear you." She answered.

"Okay." I said as I stood back up.

"let's go exploring!" she declared.

So I walked back inside the building, with her clinging to make back. I received a few strange from some other students. When a short blonde boy walks up to me and hugged me, Mitsukuni I've missed him.

"Kyo-chan! I've missed you." He exclaims backing up to look at me.

"Hello Mitsukuni, it been three years it good to see you too." I said and patted his head, his eyes the traveled upwards to Lena who was looking off into space.

"Kyo-chan, it has been awhile. Who's that?" he asked as he tilted his side.

"This is my friend Lenora Dillon." Then me and him shared a knowing look as she came back to me from her space zone.

"OH MY GOSH!" she yelled in English.

"what is it Lena." I asked back in English.

"I left Neko-chan at the house." She cried, her favorite toy was back in America most likely layig on her bed. "Coal said he was going to send it to you, he saw it yesterday after we left sent me a text message telling me so Lena, Neko-chan is fine." I told her.

"oh okay." She whimpered still depressed that she left her white cat at her house in America.

"You can barrow my Usa-chan if you miss you Neko-chan so much." Mitsukuni said.

"Really?" Mitsukuni nodded his head and Lena jump down from my back and tackled Hunny is a hug.

"Thank you so much!" she exclaimed. It was relatively cute since there both the same height Lena a few inches shorter than her brother but still. Yes Lena was Huninozuka Mitsukuni little sister Chika twin, Lena was stolen from her bed when she was very small two or three maybe. Never to be seen again, turns out a man named Cody Nolen her "Uncle" was the one to take her with the help of a few others who were caulght and put in jail for kidnapping and child abuse. Coal got away and had a lie made up so his sister would take care of my Lena.

The sad thing is when I came to the States I knew it was Lena and wasn't allowed to tell her. But I informed Mr. Dillon and he said he had though so all along, so when my mother told them of her idea they were happy that Lena would get to meet her real family. But I it's my job to tell her the relationship she has with the Huninozuka and Morinozuka's and I not allowed to tell her until they become friends or whatever Coal made me promise.

So I had no choice.

XOXOXOXOX

So I know I'm not the best at getting chapters out regularly so sorry, this is the next chapter of the rewrite I hope y'all like it. Love La' Rea


	3. Annabelle Lee

Lena was sitting at a table with me during lunch, she was happily eating a cookie while holding Usa-chan. A angry looking girl walked up and I knew what was about to happen. A few months after I left Japan Kyoya and Souh Tamaki started a host club, which Mitsukuni and Takashi joined and this girl was jealous and about to chew my sweet Lenora ears out.

"Say one word to her and you will find yourself in a law suit faster than you can say Host Club." I told this girl in a cross me and you die tone of voice.

"You can't tell me what to do, who do you think you are?" The little spoiled snob said.

" Everest-Tanaka Kyoko, daughter of Jonathan Everest and Tanaka Ayame." I said as Lena looked up from her cookie.

"You can't be, she-ee su-pp-p-osed to be in America with Jonathan." The girl stated.

"Yes well after three long years my mother won the custody battle for me." I'm my mother's oldest child, my twin siblings are actually my dad's sister's kids and after her death he adopted them, so I'm technically the oldest.

Her mouth dropped and I smirked as she walked away. "_Why did you do that?" _ She asked in Italian.

"_It was my progative, and because you have Hunny-sempai bunny she was jealous."_ I answered in Italian.

"_Why would she be jealous?"_ She asked tilting her head to the side.

"_Hunny-sempai is in a Host Club her at school, Souh Tamaki is the president and Kyoya-kun is the vice president. Bothe Hunny-sempai and Mori-sempai our both in it, Hunny-sempai is the clubs boy-lolita type and that's his bunny so she wasn't too happy." _ I explained to her as she ate another cookie.

"If you don't put normal food in your mouth, I will force it down." I told her in English as she frowned.

"But…" She started.

"Now." I said sternly.

"Okay Onii-san." She said and pulled out a sandwich and started eating it, I smiled as she ate it then Kyoya walked up looking kind of unhappy and I sighed.

"Misakisohma-san isn't very happy with you she complained to Tamaki." He told me as I stod up and looked at him square in the eyes.

"_She can fuck off." _ I told him in Spanish.

"_That's not very nice." _He smirked at me.

"_No one should ever think about yelling at my Lena,_" I replied in Spanish with a monotone tone attached.

"_Your Lena?" _ he questioned.

"_She's my very best friend alongside Kisa and You, plus I have to protect her._" I had switched to French by now.

"_You might should apologize to her, or Hunny-sempai cause I think he might have lost a costumer." _Kyoya-kun said.

"_I don't think he will care as much once I tell him she was going to yell at his baby sister."_ I smirked and turned from Kyoya, Picking Lena up as she latched on around my neck and got on my back

"what were you and Ootori talking about?" she asked as I carried her to her class.

"Don't worry about it Lena, it doesn't matter." I told her as I stood outside her last class with her.

"Now go and learn something." I said and pushed her into the room.

Once she was safely in her classroom and turned my heels and went in the direction of the second year ward. I was just in time for class and my teacher sighed. "Are you going to show up just in time everyday Ms. Tanaka?" he asked as I took my seat.

"Most likely, I have to drop my imouto-san to her glass everyday to make sure she doesn't get lost or step on." I said and saw Kyoya and Kisa smirk at the comment.

"Well since you plan to be late, you can recite Edger Allen Poe Annabelle Lee for the whole class." Said Mr. Yoshiku.

"Hai." Kyoko said and stepped in front of the class.

"It was many and many a year ago,  
In a kingdom by the sea,  
That a maiden there lived whom you may know  
By the name of ANNABEL LEE;  
And this maiden she lived with no other thought  
Than to love and be loved by me.

I was a child and she was a child,  
In this kingdom by the sea;  
But we loved with a love that was more than love-  
I and my Annabel Lee;  
With a love that the winged seraphs of heaven  
Coveted her and me.

And this was the reason that, long ago,  
In this kingdom by the sea,  
A wind blew out of a cloud, chilling  
My beautiful Annabel Lee;  
So that her highborn kinsman came  
And bore her away from me,  
To shut her up in a sepulchre  
In this kingdom by the sea.

The angels, not half so happy in heaven,  
Went envying her and me-  
Yes!- that was the reason (as all men know,  
In this kingdom by the sea)  
That the wind came out of the cloud by night,  
Chilling and killing my Annabel Lee.

But our love it was stronger by far than the love  
Of those who were older than we-  
Of many far wiser than we-  
And neither the angels in heaven above,  
Nor the demons down under the sea,  
Can ever dissever my soul from the soul  
Of the beautiful Annabel Lee.

For the moon never beams without bringing me dreams  
Of the beautiful Annabel Lee;  
And the stars never rise but I feel the bright eyes  
Of the beautiful Annabel Lee;  
And so, all the night-tide, I lie down by the side  
Of my darling- my darling- my life and my bride,  
In the sepulchre there by the sea,  
In her tomb by the sounding sea."

When I finished I bowed and returned to my seat. I planned to major in English Literature, the teacher just starred wide eyed , " I can recite anything else by Poe if you ask me." I smirked at him as he began teaching ignoring my comment.

After class ended I left in a hurry to fine Lena, she was just standing outside of her class with Usa-chan between her folded arms. Once she saw me she smiled and once again jumped on my back. "I'm ready to give Usa-chan back to Hunny-sempai now." Lena said.

"Okay than lets go to the host club." I replied happily and started walking down the hall to the third music room.

We passed lots of clubs on the way so once I pushed those two double doors open, roses fell in my face and I heard a course of.

"Welcome Princess."

XOXOXOX

And here is the next chapter for the rewrite I hope you like.


	4. Iris

"Welcome Princess" The host club coursed as myself and Lena walked into the room. I shook my head in a great disgust, while Lena smiled widely.

They were dressed up as pirates; I mumbled something along the lines of idiot. "Ah what a lovely princesses they are, what is the name that belongs longs to such a beautiful maiden." Tamaki said as he kissed my hand.

"I'm Kyoko Tanaka, please unhand me. My friend only wants to return Mitsukuni-Sempai his bunny." I said and pulled my hand away as I saw Kyoya smirk.

"_Wipe that look off you face, you idiot."_ I said in Italian in Kyoya direction.

"_She right brother you do look rather strange."_ Kisa said as she walked up and smiled at me.

" I'm sorry for their behavior there normally much more controlled than this, I'm Kisa Ootori the activities director of the Host Club." Kisa held out her hand to me and I took it a smirk crossed my face.

"_Kisa you do realize I know you correct?"_ I ask in Italian in my Are-You-Sure-You-Aren't-Crazy voice.

"_Of course I do Onii-san, but Kyoya makes me say something along the lines of that to almost everyone everyone."_ Kisa said smiling at me; her voice was a normal pitched tone, replied in Italian

"_Just making sure you haven't gone crazy." _ I said still speaking in a foreign langue.

"_You would be the first to know."_ She said, smirking at me.

"For the record you spend too much time with your brother, really Kisa smirking doesn't look good on your face." I said back in Japanese.

"Wait you know each other, an Kyoya knows you." Tamaki said confusion evident in his tone.

"We know Kyo-chan too, right Takashi!" Mitsukuni said happily and I noticed he had Usa-chan in his arms.

"Ah." Was all he said.

"We know Kyki –chan too, right Kyki" Those twins chimed, I'm going to punch one of them.

"How come all of you know her and I don't!" he yelled.

"I've lived here before, Kyoya and Kisa are family friends, I met the twins at fashion week in New York a few years back, and Mitsukuni and Takashi-sempai are childhood friends. Like I said earlier I've lived here before Tamaki-san." I replied rubbing my now existent headache.

"_I can feel you all around, thinking the air I breathe." _ My phone started ringing in English, I answer without checking caller ID.

"_Hello? This is Kyoko." _ I answered, sticking my finger to my open ear so I could hear better.

"_I know my own daughter's phone number, you lying god forsaken child." _ He yelled on the other end making me cringe in return.

"Excuse me I have to take this call, Don't do anything stupid." The last comment was directed towards Lena.

Once I was in the hallway I started talking to my father. "_Father, you aren't allowed to call me you know that. I'm in mother's custody you know that." _ I said as calmly as I could.

"_Your classified a runaway by the American Government, so I could get you anytime. You come back on your own or I'm coming for all three of you." _He threatened.

"_Father, you can't do that or I tell the Japanese police what you did to me and I let Kyoya send the Ootori Police force after you. Like I should have done two years ago, please leave me alone or you will be going to prison for child abuse with no chance of parole." _ I said and heard the door open to the girls bathroom.

"Kyoko!" Kisa called as I walked out of the stall.

"It was just Coal calling me and reminding me to make sure Lena ate real food." Technically he sent me a text telling me that, but what she didn't know wouldn't hurt her.

"Are you sure you're okay?" She asked.

"Kisa I'm fine, I'm just pissed that Coal would think I wasn't taking care of his little sister." I said and walked past her and down the hall back to the Third Music Room.

Lena and Kyoya sent me a worried glance in my direction, I just sighed walked over to Lena picked her up with ease. "We have to go home, mom will be worried and we promised to watch my siblings." She told Lena, softly as Lena climb on to my back and wrapped her arms around my neck.

Then we left and walked to the front of the school yard as a black lime with Tanaka and Co sticker on the back window. The back passenger window rolled down to revile my little brother in his middle school uniform.

"Come on sis get in grandma made cake and ice cream." Yusashi said and opened the door and we both crawled in.

MItsukuni POV

We watched as Kyo-chan and Lena climb into their limo, I looked up at Takashi. "Do you think Kyoko will ever tell her?" I asked holding onto Usa-chan.

"Hunny-sempai I believe Kyoko will tell her soon but they both need to get adjusted to this new life." Kyoya said as he pushed his glasses up on his face.

"Kyoya what do you know about those two?" Tamaki asked him.

"I know everything about Tanaka Kyoko, Lenora Dillon is a different story. She was very hard to find information on." Kyoya said and walked back over to his laptop.

Kisa was walking to the door, she looked like she was think about something. "Ki-chan where are you going?" I asked and skipped over to her.

"for a walk, I need to think about some things." She said and left.

"What's wrong with Ki-Chan?" I asked Takashi.

"She just has a lot on her mind."

Kyoko POV

We were sitting at the kitchen counter when a knock came to the door, my mother was on her way out and answered the door. "Kisa what a surprise come inside." She cried happily. I looked up at her.

"What's wrong?" I asked she sighed and looked to the side.

"I hate you sometimes you know, you're the only person who can see through the façade and it make me feel very vulnerable." Kisa said and I sighed.

"Good then you need to feel vulnerable, it's the only you can ever no your truly safe and alive. I spent the most of my childhood feeling safe only to come home and get beaten by my father, when I got back to Japan I began to feel vulnerable, because the routine was broken I was so used to being beaten that it had become safe and a forgot that I was still alive." I told her, Lena being herself peered over my shoulder.

"That's right Kyo-chan was no longer herself only a shell of what used to be. It was sad, that she had worked so hard and given up." As Lena said that I pushed my sleeves up to show Kisa my wrist.

"I bleed just to know that I was alive." You could see faint scares on both wrist but what stood out most was the two tattoos on her wrist.

"**Never Forget."** Was on her right wrist and, **"We bleed just to know where alive." ** Was what was written on her left wrist.

"Iris?" Kisa questioned as she read it, I smiled a sad smile and nodded my head.

" The song fit the situation." I explained.

"_And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming__  
__Or the moment of truth in your lies__  
__When everything seems like the movies__  
__Yeah you bleed just to know your alive___

_And I don't want the world to see me__  
__Cause I don't think that they'd understand__  
__When everything's made to be broken__  
__I just want you to know who I am__ "_

XOXOXOXOXOXOX

And that would be it for this update, so yah I basically crawled under a rock and haven't updated at all. I'm terribly sorry by the way. So this is it for now, hope y'all like it

Sincerely,

La'Rae


End file.
